Black Mamba
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 65 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 (16.1 update) |mobility = 8 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 250 |Level required = None |attribute = |theme = Military themed |reskinof = Casanova |image = Black Mamba.png|Appearance Black mamba icon.png|Kill icon |number = 244}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It is a black and red re-skin version of the Casanova. The weapon has a dark red/black, extendable stock, handle, magazine, handguard and reflex sight as well as a black receiver with dark red decals and on the suppressor. Strategy This weapon has high efficiency, a fast fire rate, a medium capacity, however paired with a fast reload and an average mobility. This weapon has a secret slow down target ability. Tips * This weapon performs good at all ranges. At medium and long range, using the scope is recommended. * Try to use the scope that comes along with it at further ranges as the cross hairs do not fully close when standing still. * You could fire a few shots from this weapon to slow down the enemy and then finish them with a sniper. * Take advantage of the poison ability, as it an finish off weakened opponents and clog up their screen. * Strafe around when using this weapon so other players, especially snipers, cannot hit you. * Do not use this weapon the entire duration of a match as it will make a lot of players very angry of spamming this weapon. * Aim on the head for maximum DPS. * It sports fast reload, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape (PG3D) to benefit it the most. * You can use this as a makeshift sniper rifle. * It's recommended to use max Primary booster setup for speeding up the kill rate if using this. ** However, it still does great without it. Counters * Rocket jump when slowed down so the enemy cannot easily land a second shot on you. * Try to snipe the enemy from an unseen place. Engaging in head-to-head combat is not recommended as this weapon is extremely powerful. * Counter this with other primary weapons such as the Laser Assistant, Icicle Minigun (PG3D), or even some shotguns such as Undertaker. If all else fails, use Black Mamba yourself. * Use Stealth Bracelet so even when slowed down, the enemy will have a hard time hitting you. * Area damage weapons can be used to mess up Black Mamba user's aim. Skins Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Emperor's Palace Equipment Setups * Carry a powerful backup if this weapon runs out of ammo. Examples include the Emperor’s Servants, Thunderer, or Reaper. * Equip a melee with high mobility to move around the map. * Use this after damaging the enemy with a sniper rifle. Trivia * It is based on the Quicksilver Industries "Markhor" SMG originally made by Shockwave9001. *It's named after the Black mamba, a venomous snake, which is why it has the poison attribute. *When viewing the gun's description in the gallery a typo mentioning that it is named after a spider, even though its a snake *Like the Casanova, this weapon also used Slows Down Target attribute, but it lost its secret Slow Down trait after 15.4.1 update. *In 17.0.0 it no longer obtainable due to clan update 2.0 and can been seen at part section. This also effect every other clan weapon. *This weapon's capacity was changed 2 times: **In the 13.1.0 update, the capacity was nerfed from 50 to 30. However the power is drastically improved, to the point when this weapon is a 4 headshots kill (0.4-0.8 seconds). **In the 15.1.0 update, its capacity and power was changed back to when it first came out due to players complaining it's very overpowered. It was a 10 hit kill as of the update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Poison Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Silent Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Legendary